


Unbidden Wish

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2018 (SFW) [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, prompt - surprise weather, vaguely described MC/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Unbidden - without being requested or demandedAnother instance where Yoosung is granted another wish he never thought to make.





	Unbidden Wish

Wind cut through the streets, shaking what leaves were left on their branches onto the sidewalks; many tread over them with a satisfying crunch.

Yoosung readjusted his scarf, tucking the ends into his jacket as he leaned against the lamp post and resumed scrolling through his phone as he waited.

Logging into the RFA app, he spotted an active chatroom.

...

**[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom]**

707: ?

707: A wild Yoosung has appeared!

ZEN: hey

ZEN: waitaminute, aren’t you supposed to be on a date?

707: *GASP*

Yoosung★: before you say anything else: yes, I’m waiting for her right now.

707: orz

ZEN: lol

ZEN: good call, Yoosung.

Jumin Han: Hello, Yoosung

Jumin Han: I thought it was customary to date when the weather is amiable

Jumin Han: Did you forget to check the forecast?

Yoosung★: Hey Jumin

Yoosung★: No, I checked. I’ll be prepared even if it rains again!

ZEN: That’s right! Don’t try to make the weather worse with your negativity!

Jumin Han: That would be impossible.

Jumin Han: While I possess a magnitude of abilities, even I cannot influence nature.

Jumin Han: At least, not yet.

ZEN: …

ZEN: I don’t even want to know

ZEN: Anyway, good job, Yoosung. Big plans for today?

707: ohh?

707: ٩( ºωº )۶?

Yoosung paused before answering, mildly worried that Seven might be bored enough to interfere for his own entertainment.

Yoosung★: I’m not in charge today actually. Since my grades have been doing so well, my cutie wanted to surprise me today!

Yoosung★: ヾ(○･ω･)ﾉ☆

707: Gaahh!

707: Yoosung has gained another level in cuteness

707: Will he max out his stats soon?

Yoosung★: Impossible.

ZEN: Wow.

Jumin Han: I’m still confused why you chose today given the high percentage chance of precipitation.

Yoosung★: It’s not like we can just wait for Spring to see each other

Yoosung★: We’re not Jiknyeo and Gyeonwu

707: lololol

Yoosung★: Besides, if you try, you can make anything romantic! Even if it rains, I’ll get to share an umbrella with my honey!

ZEN: Ahhh I can’t look at you directly

ZEN: too bright…

ZEN: But that’s a good attitude!

707: cringing….

Jumin Han: I see.

Jumin Han: There may be some merit to what you say

Jumin Han: Nonetheless, should the weather becomes dangerous, feel free to call me.

ZEN: Dude. what?

Jumin Han: I’ll have Driver Kim bring you here.

Jumin Han: You can help Assistant Kang until the rain passes

707: LOLOLOLOLLLLLL

ZEN: Oi! Trustfund Kid! Who the hell would sacrifice their date to come be your slave for the day?!

ZEN: Why are you even on here if Jaehee needs help? Shouldn’t you be working harder than she is?!

Jumin Han: I am.

Jumin Han: I am making sure to rest properly before this next crucial meeting by relaxing here with Elizabeth the 3rd.

Zen: !?!!!

Yoosung★: Ok, gotta go, bye guys!

**[Yoosung★ has left the chat room]**

Closing out of the app, Yoosung heard a warm giggle as a pair of arms wound around his waist.

“Don’t worry, even if if floods, I won’t let us end up working for Jumin today,” Yoosung reassured, turning around to embrace his date properly.

“That was a nice, strategic exit–-perfectly timed~!” she chuckled, reaching up to plant a smooch on his cheeks before readjusting his glasses for him. Despite how many dates they’d had at this point, the color never failed to rise to his face in time with his grin.

“So, what do you have planned for us?” Yoosung asked as her arm smoothly hooked around his elbow. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she hummed thoughtfully.

“Mm, well, I know you miss the colors of the warmer months, so I was thinking we could get a small snack as this cafe I heard about with a funny name–-Artichoke 0125? It’s really bright and colorful, plus they’re known for their grilled chicken with orange marmalade?”

Yoosung began buzzing excitedly, recognizing the description.

“Oohhh!! Is it the place that offers gardening and flower arrangement classes? I was thinking of taking you there sometime since you mentioned wanting to own a garden someday! But–it’s in Gangnam, so…it might be…expensive…” he trailed off sheepishly. Fixing him with a flat look, the woman playfully chopped her hand down on his head a second later.

“Who is treating whom today? You’ve been doing so well lately, let me spoil you!” A ripple of pink intensified along his face which Yoosung knew had nothing to do with the biting winds nipping at their faces.

“Honey, you already spoil me just by being with me, I don’t want you to make your wallet cry–-ouch!”

Another chop on his forehead stopped him; Yoosung tried not to coo over the pout on his partner’s lips.

“Whose wallet will be crying? I’ve been saving up for this because I knew you’d do well, so listen-–!” The heat reached the outside shells of his ears at her sniping confession, so he looked away attempting to spare his dignity.

Then he saw it; in the distance–-a pale fleck fluttering down toward the ground, with many more like it quickly following.

_N-no way…this is…? ___

__Christmas was still at least a week away, but…to have romantic snow drifting down upon them instead of the expected slushy rain? And to have this occur on such an unusually quiet day–surely this could be considered an early Christmas gift?_ _

__“Yoosung…?”_ _

__He hesitated to answer, but judging from her small “oh!”, she had caught on. His hand found hers quickly and he turned back to face his girlfriend; her expression was warm, blatantly adoring his fascination with the cold, feathery drops that floated around them. The streets were so quiet, save for the icy chips bouncing against the benches and glass windows lining the sidewalk. When his soft violet eyes landed upon the woman before him, her hair had collected so much of the shimmery powder that Yoosung thought of stars caught in the net of the night sky…her lips pressed together, shivering slightly as she patiently awaited his next reaction._ _

__She did not wait long; brushing his fingers carefully through the lengthy soft tendrils, Yoosung tilted her chin up and covered her lips with his own, breathing warmth back into her lithe form._ _

__He had never figured he’d possessed a talent for good timing, but this day was heavily encouraging the idea. Pulling back to properly hold her gaze, Yoosung found the familiar and ever-present twinkle that made him wonder if perhaps this lively, mysterious person had charmed the weather to her advantage; perhaps she was the magician instead._ _

__Yoosung leaned in again, satisfied to prolong the mystery for now._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Jiknyeo and Gyeonwu - Korean names for Vega and Altair/Orihime and Hikoboshi from the story of Tanabata.
> 
> Check out the Wiki for it here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chilseok
> 
> Artichoke 0125 = an actual restaurant!
> 
> article with photos here: http://thestyleseoul.com/elegant-seoul-restaurant-artichoke-0125/


End file.
